


In The Shade Of Avada

by Krysania (Tat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Photomanipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art, or maybe eventual illustration, of my favourite pair in my story "The Fate Changed Now What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shade Of Avada

**Author's Note:**

> I've always regretted not working more on my favoured pics so I've rectified that and I hope you'll like the results:)
> 
> PS I own nor characters nor have any acquaintance to the actors I just love working with them and make absolutely no money with them.

[](http://s904.photobucket.com/user/KrysaniaT/media/InTheShadeOfAvanda_zpsce8bda63.jpg.html)


End file.
